Alone
by fanfictionlover12
Summary: The moon that had given him so much strength had now been swallowed by the darkness, along with all his hopes of ever finding her.
1. Run

**Hey Guys, I know that i haven't been writing for a while but I am trying a new style in this story**, **the idea was that this could be applied to any fanfiction.****  
**

**If you are wondering why i used castle, it is because that was one of the fanfictions that i have written other stories about.**

His voice sounded unrecognizable as he screamed her name, again and again, even though he knew she couldn't hear her. They had hit her hard, there was bright red blood flowing from a large cut in her forehead, her shoulder was at an awkward angle and she probably had some broken ribs.

He could look away as she just lay there, motionless, her attacker standing over her, smirking. This was not how it was meant to end, their happy ever after was now taken over by their defeat.

They had failed, she was hurt and it was entirely his fault.

He couldn't move, only watch as the victor lifted her limp, bloody body in triumphantly. Why hadn't he protected her? But instead she had to save him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bellowing voice of the villain, "Finally, victory will be mine when you fall."

He wasn't looking at the attacker, all he could watch was the pained expressions of her as she tried desperately to open her eye. After an enormous amount of effort she succeeded she stared long and hard into his eyes. He knew that talking would be too much of an effort for her but he could see her mouthing the word 'run'.

Even when she in pain and lost all hope, she was still trying to save him. A single tear, that he had been fighting so hard to hold back, escaped down his cheek as he nodded.

He took one last look at her, watch her as she gave into the darkness and he ran, as far and fast as his legs could take him, his cheeks were now soaked with his tears that had now been unleashed.

The pain was unbearable as he legs gave out now that he was a safe distance away, he crumbled, all he could see when he closed his eyes all he could see was he limp, bloody form laying lifeless on the ground where he had left her alone with her conqueror. He curled into a ball, hugging his legs to his chest, slowing rocking back and forth. He could only thing of one thing, he had run away when she had needed him the most she ever had.

He felt a presents behind but he did not care, if the attacker had come for him then he would at least be with her. He was prepared for the end only to feel a comforting, warm hand on his shoulder. They spoke to him but he could barely hear it over the sound of his whimpering with every tear that fell down his face.

They didn't need him to tell them what happen for them to understand what had happened to her. Together they lifted him to his feet and held him steady as he legs shook as he slowly was able to piece himself together.

He heard their voices speak in unison, we will find her, he felt the word give him strength and he shrugged them off as he leg gained strength, now able to hold himself.

Together, their first move was to trace back to wear he had run from, it was slow and there was doubt about every turn they took. The sun had begun to set, and as the light started to disappear, the winds grow colder.

By the time they reached the warehouse they were all hunched over, shaking, wanting to get out of the cold.

He knew that she would not still be there but his heart was still hoping that she had been left alone. He drew is breath as he reached for the door, his hand now shaking vigorously as he grasped the door knob, he pulled in hard for the others to rush into the darkness, guns at the ready.

He drowned out the endless echo of the others calling out clear, his mind was blank as his legs carried him towards where he had last seen her.

His feet stopped and he fell to his knee, she was gone, the only way he knew she had been there was the cold puddle of blood that had her rough outline in the centre of it.

He had been too late.

He had no idea how much time had passed as he sat there, time seemed to speed up as people turned into blurs, processing he crime scene.

It wasn't until the others put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back from the blood. He didn't notice when they started lead him away towards a car, they started to talk to him but he could only stare straight ahead, not willing to take in any more information.

He could only thing of the events that had happened to lead him to this, he could not stop replaying it over and over in his head. He knew that he was missing something, a small detail that could help them find her.

Hours seemed to pass, the night grew darker until the moon appeared as a beacon of light through the dark and villainous clouds. He slowly closed his eyes, turning his face towards the bright light, wanting to take in its purity and strength. He almost forgot his troubles, but as he reopened his eyes he felt the overwhelming darkness consume him. The moon that had given him so much strength now had been swallowed by the darkness, along with all his hopes of ever finding her.

**Tell me what you think and whether i should continue on this one below.**


	2. The Van

**Hey all, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I know so of you wanted me to use names but i find it eaiser to write it without them.**

**Here is the second chapter, i hope you like it.**

Time seemed to speed up, poeple became flashes of light, voice were just a blurr of sound. The others had tried to talk to him, they had even moved him but he just looked straight ahead, barely blinking.

They had called in his family but even his daughter couldn't get through to him.

The only thing he could thing about was how he had left her, when she had need him, he had left her, alone.

He mind kept think to what she would have done if they had switched places, she wouldn't have left him, she was had fought for him, but it was his last thought the stuck in his head.

She would be looking for him.

So why was he not looking for her.

He mind was racing, why wasn't he looking for her, why had he given up so quickly.

His mind clicked, he was going to find her.

He seemed to be able see and hear his surroundings for the first time in hours.

He was sitting in his normal seat, across from her desk, the other and his family were gathered together, all looking concerned, they were saying how they needed to find the van that had been parked outside the warehouse.

"PK07LDV" he whispered at first, then he stood and said it again, louder so that everyone could hear him.

They just stared at him, in complete shock at his sudden movement and outburst.

Once the shock ware off, two things happened. His daughter and mother almost ran towards him, tears now falling down their cheeks, their arms outstretched, ready to incase him in a hug.

The others instead went straight to their desk, typing furiously on the computer, searching desperately for the white van.

He welcomed the familiar, warm embrace,returning the hug, his mind almost forgot her for a minute, until he realized that last time he felt this way, it was with her.

His minds flashed back to her mangled, lifeless body which was the last time he saw her.

His body started to shake as tears were once again unleashed down his cheeks, his knee buckled and he dragged the mass of his family to the ground with him.

Only one voice broke though the moment that he was holding onto so tightly, "we found it." He looked up through his watering eyes to see the others standing over him, they pulled him to his feet and they rushed towards the elevator.

The car rush was quiet and filled with tension, he could only hear the sound of everyone checking their guns and strapping on their vest, so the could jump out as soon as the cars stopped.

As they turned the last corner in the car the white van came to sight, it seemed innocence parked among other cars, but he know better.

He felt a rush of energy as the slowly drove closer, he didn't wait for the car to stop, just as it reach the van, he jumped out, racing towards it.

He held his breath as he reached for the handle at the back and gave it a large tug to open it.

He whimpered, they were too late again.

The inside of the van seemed dark yet it was completely clean. There was only two items in the van and they were completely different.

There was a large tv connected to the back of the van, but this was not what he couldn't take his eyes off.

It was her favorite white jumper, he didn't need to guess what it was stained with, she had been wearing it the last time he saw her.

He didn't know what to do, he couldn't breath, the other had finally court up with him and he heard their two very different reactions, one just gasped, shocked by the scene before them, while the other lost his temper,punching the edge of the van as hard as he could, the bang making them all jump.

He noticed the screen for the first time as it came to life, words starting to flash, _'Detective Kate Beckett' _it read and he clinched his fist as it continued, '_Youngest female to ever make detective' 'Homicide Detective with the highest_ _closure rate' _the last words struck him the most, '_how far can she fall?'_

The tv flickered, turning to snow before it changed to a live video. They all gasped in unison, they were all feeling a mix of relief and horror, she was alive but she was going to be for long if she didn't make it to a hospital soon.

She was barely able to stay seated in the wooden chair, her face glistened in dull light, her arm still at an awkward angle and it was clear on her face that she was in a huge amount of pain.

A figure appeared from the shadows, he voice was concealed, "_Evening, as you can see the detective here is a little worst for wear, you will have to find her before she suffers the same fate as my son, but not before she goes through the same pain I did when she took him from me." _As the figure turned, they could see what he was hiding behind his back.

They all shuddered as he advanced towards her, they closed their eyes but that didn't stop her scream from echoing through their heads.  
They were still shaking once the screen had switched off, they eyes closed as tighly as possible,willing their minds to forget the horror they had just seen.

**What do you think? If you liked it let me know below.**

**Also I don't really know where to take it from here so if you have any ideas then please let me know below.**

**Review PLEASE! The more you review the more i write.**


	3. Her Father

**Hey guys, this is a new chapter and at the requests I have added some of the names. I still don't want to add too many because that defeats the purpose and idea behind this story.**

**After this chapter I won't be writing much, I have exams next week then work experience.**

**Enjoy **

The silence was once again eerie, unnerving.

Their faces frozen in a mix fear and horror, the sound of their once strong friend screaming in pain was still ringing in their ears.

People moved around them as they could not think of what to do next, after all she was their leader, the one who had called the shots, the one who would stand strong when the odds were against them.

Deep down he realized that he had always seen this coming, every leader has to fall.

And now it was her time.

He felt a strangle sensation over his heart; his first thought was that it was just his reaction to his realisation.

It wasn't until a sweet melody started to play; this caused him to tear up as he remembered the tune that was playing was her's.

His shaky hand reached for his shirt pocket that held his phone, his heart stared to pound in his chest as he looked at the caller ID, it was her.

He couldn't move, couldn't speak, he could only stare at the phone, too afraid of what awaited him if he hit the answer button.

One of the others grabbed the phone from him and hit the button, putting it on loud speaker and opening the gates to all their fears.

"Beckett?" he called her name, hoping that she would reply.

The answer that came through the phone crushed his heart, it wasn't her, it was someone else that he was more afraid to talk to, her father.

"Hello, Rick? Is Katie with you? She left her phone at my house."

He couldn't speak, the only audible noise that he could make sounded like a struggling animal that was in extreme pain.

"Hello? Rick, are you there"

Her father's voice continued through the phone, the other's looked like they were trying to get the courage to speak, just like him.

The voice came from behind them, "I think it is best if you come into the station Mr Beckett."

The captain stepped forward strongly and grabbed the phone from their shaking hands and pressed the end call button.

They looked at the captain who stared back at them, taking in their faces that still filled with the shock and horror that they had seen.

Only five words were spoken as they stood still, as their minds processed the horror and violence that they had seen, "We need to get back."

A single nod came from everyone, followed by a collective movement towards the cars.

The ride to the precinct seemed faster, no one spoke, the only noise was from the car tires as they turned the corners, coming closer and closer to their destination.

Her father was standing outside on the street as they pulled up, worry and concern was covering the father's face.

The silent conversation he and her father shared, just using their eyes.

He could only watch as her father's face crumbled, as the man grasped the seriousness of the situation, unshed tears threating to fall down his cheeks.

He couldn't help but step forward and hug the man; they both shook as both men unleased their fears for her safety.

Once the moment was over, they lead each other inside.

He could look at her loving father's face as the captain explained the situation and how they had now leads on the where abuts of his daughter.

The man that had always seemed strong but silent, who had been able to support and comfort his only daughter when her mother was murdered; a man who now was a shadow of himself, a crumbled mess.

He looked over to her desk; it was as messy as ever, multiple coffee mugs were at different points at her desks, where she had left them constantly trying to find the killer in their current case.

That when it hit him, why now?

Why had it been it now that she was taken?

He had to find out the story.

That was all he could do, it was lead him to her.

He spoke up so that the others could hear him, "why now?"

In response, he only got strange looks; he spoke louder this time, "why was she taken now?"

He walked closer as he continued that thought, "He said that she will suffer the same fate as his son."

He paused again, waiting to see if they were following before continuing, "Something had to happen to his son, or something about this time of year."

The others nodded in agreement, but it was her father that spoke up first; "I remember that Katie had a partially hard case about 5 years ago, before she meet you, rick."

One of the others practically ran to his computer, his fingers hitting the keys as fast as they possibly can.

The tension was building as he scrolled through the cases, trying to find the son. His voice echoed the precinct as he triumphantly cried, "I found it."

**That's it for now, do you like the cliff-hanger?**

**Please leave a comment or review!**


End file.
